Cosmic Stars - Part 4
Cosmic Stars - Part 4 * Season #: 7 * Season Ep#: 13 * Overall Ep#: 119 Plot In part four, Lollipop's crew continue to battle their SourBake equivalents as the darkness spreads throughout Neptune. Episode (Opening shot; fade in to a small copter flow high above a lava-filled area. Driving it is Twilight Basher. Zoom in slowly.) * [Twilight Basher] "Helping out my enemy. Sal will never make it in the clock anyway." (He looks down and notices a CandyCake battling with a SourBake; they appear to be Cotton Puffy and Christmas Cookie, respectively.) * [Twilight Basher] "Is that Cotton down there?" (pulls a lever) "I'm gonna help that lil' dude out." (The elf is surprised to find the poofy-haired boy sitting on the wing of his copter, giving off a smug look.) * [Cotton Puffy] "So you're helping out the good guy, are you?" * [Twilight Basher] "Ahhhhh!! Wh-Wha-Whe...Where did you come from?!" * [Cotton Puffy] "Oh, I don't know. I just wanna give you...this!!" (Instantly, he kicks the copter with enough force to send the copter flying into the distance. Then Christmas was about to attack, but Cotton counterattacks and punches him straight down to the ground. The silent boy pixelates, leaving a Cosmic Star in place.) * [Cotton Puffy] "YAY!!" (Sugar Pie floats into view, clapping her hands.) * [Sugar Pie] "Nice job, Cotton!" * [Cotton Puffy] "Thanks. Now, I suppose you have to find Pumpkin Pie and battle her." * [Sugar Pie] "Oh. I can't do that. Not without...your help." * [Cotton Puffy] "Don't you worry, sis. I won't leave you behind." (The sweet blond flies off and suddenly bumps into her redheaded equivalent.) * [Pumpkin Pie] (sweet) "Oh, pardon me. I didn't see you there..." (sour) "...but I still have to take you down!!" * [Sugar Pie] "You can't beat me." * [Pumpkin Pie] "I betcha I will!" (And the battle begins from there; apparently, it was quite short when Cotton punches Pumpkin with enough force to send her flying and crashing into a wall. She disappears and leaves a Cosmic Star in place. Both heroes cheered.) * [Cotton Puffy] "We did it!" * [Sugar Pie] "I think we should get out of here now!" * [Cotton Puffy] "Good idea!" (Each touched a Cosmic Star in the area their SourBake counterparts left them. They teleport out of place. Cut to Lollipop with Bluebeak.) * [Bluebeak] "Okay. Here's some information that you really need. The leader of the SourBakes, Tutti Coloratura, is very powerful and she can't be defeated. The only way you can take her down is with the Cosmic Stars." * [Lollipop Pops] "The Cosmic Stars? I can use them to battle Tutti?" * [Bluebeak] "Yes. They weaken her." * [Lollipop Pops] "So where are they?" * [Bluebeak] "In the clock on the third floor. But it requires a combination. I can't quite remember what it is. You'll have to find Sylvanus' older twin, Pixelexx. He'll tell you the combination." * [Lollipop Pops] "Okay....Wait.....Since when does Sylvanus have a twin?" * [Bluebeak] "He's actually the middle triplet." * [Lollipop Pops] "Wow. Anyway, thanks for the info." (The girl flies off. Suddenly, she bumps into someone.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh! I am soooo sorry!" (She looks up to find a Sylvanus look-alike, except for a few differences; Pixelexx's face is a light red, bowtie and rainboots are dark red.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I'm very sorry, sir. Are you alright?" * [Pixelexx] "Hey, don't worry about it, dudette. What can I help you with?" * [Lollipop Pops] "I was wondering if you know about the combination to the clock on the third floor. I heard Twilight Basher and Salmonella have been trying to get in. I just don't want them to know the combo." * [Pixelexx] "Okay, lil' lady. Knowing that you're so-called enemies will be listening, I can tell you this; If T is T by S and L, then all your P will be G." (whispering to her) "You'll have to ask our younger triplet Escalus to find out what it means." (Pan to show Twilight, indeed, listening in on the conversation.) * [Twilight Basher] (to himself) "Whaaa?" --------- (Opening shot; fade in to a tired, frustrated, sweating Salmonella staring ahead at the clock.) * [Salmonella] "Attempt...number...five trillion, eight hundred thirty-nine billion, two hundred fifty-seven million, two hundred ninety-three thousand, seven hundred forty-three." (He enters when the big hand is on the 9 and the small on the 10...and gets thrown out. Salmonella gets up with really wide eyes and frustration in his voice.) * [Salmonella] "I...will literally crush a trash can, a tomato, a teddy bear, a TV, a microwave, Vanilla Cake, a ferret, a flower, a pretzel, a piece of pumkpin pie, a mansion, a house, a pencil, Scarecrow, Scales, a bagel, a water bottle, a table, a house, a tomato, a butterfly, a computer, a lamp, a chair, a refridgerator, a car, a telegraph pole, a chocolate bar, a cereal box, a carton of milk, a table, Oorameshia, the sun, the moon, a muffin, a banana, an apple, a clock, a printer, a stove, a phone, a tree, a flower, a bowl of ice cream, a mango, a cookie, an oven, a frying pan, a glue bottle, a table, Dandelion, this entire planet, the sun, Lollipop Pops, a laptop, a house, a tower, Scarecrow, a bug, a spider, Buzzltiek, a star, a ghost, a log, and even Twilight!!" (The large guy leaves the room.) * [Salmonella] "I WILL DESTROY YOU, TWILIGHT!!!!" (Cut to Caramel Cider floating about in a desert-like area.) * [Caramel Cider] "My equivalent should somewhere in this here desert. This is the most remote location in Neptune, so she hasta be here." (In a short distance, she notices a pyramid with four large brown pillars surrounding it.) * [Caramel Cider] "Maybe Gingerbread is in there...or could the pillars have somethin' to do with it?" (thinking hard) "Well, there's only one way to find out." (She first lands on a pillar near a quicksand.) * [Caramel Cider] (groans) "These pillars mean nuttin'!" (Next, she lands on the one on a quicksand pit next to a large stone path with two large boxes with faces that move on their own. Caramel then lands on the third pillar, which is located near an oasis. She goes to the last one not to far from it.) * [Caramel Cider] "Alrighty. Those pillars must have triggered somethin'." (She noticed the top part of the pyramid start to detach itself from the rest then lift high above it. Within seconds, it combusts. The small farmer goes to the barren part of the pyramid, which reveals a small opening for her to enter.) * [Caramel Cider] "Ha! I knew they trigger somethin'!" (Caramel goes down the opening. She lands on a fairly large piece of stony land. In front of her is her SourBake equivalent.) * [Gingerbread Dough] (sarcastically) "Glad you came, Cara-moron!" * [Caramel Cider] (annoyed) "It's Caramel Cider!" * [Gingerbread Dough] "Whatever. You're not leaving unless you battle me." * [Caramel Cider] "Oh...it's on!" (The tackle each other down and fought for some time; it ended shortly when Caramel swings Gingerbread and lets go of her, sending her flying down into a black area. Her screams faded away and a Cosmic Star flies up to Caramel's level. The young farm gal cheered.) * [Caramel Cider] "Yeeee-haa! I did it!" (She touches the thing and teleports out of sight. Cut to a distraught Raspberry looking up at the sky; the darkness has spread down to the ground. The castle now is completely covered with unnatural shades of gray, the grass has decayed, and trees lost their leaves.) * [Raspberry Ripple] "Arrrr! This is not good at all! Neptune might not last much longer!" (Sugar flies up to him.) * [Sugar Pie] "At least we have two more of Tutti's friends to defeat." (sadly) "The trees and grass were beautiful to look at right before all this happened. Raspberry, what are we gonna do?" * [Raspberry Ripple] "All we can do now, lass, is to hope for the best." (Fade to black.) --------- (Opening shot; fade in to an angry Salmonella banging his head against the wall after each word.) * [Salmonella] "I'm so mad, so agitated, so furious, so livid, so resentful, enraged, fumed, incensed, infuriated, irritated, wrathful, heated, indignant, outraged, nettled, riled, vexed, and...and...PEEVED!!" (At that last word, he is suddenly pulled through the wall and finds himself in a snowy area.) * [Salmonella] "What the heck? Hey...why isn't it dark here? Heh...looks like the cold keeps the darkness from spreading so much." (gets up) "What am I supposed to be here?" (Suddenly, Buttercup Pecan comes out of nowhere and tackles the dude down.) * [Buttercup Pecan] "Come on, weirdo! Fight me! HEY! Wait a second...you're not the weirdo I'm waiting for." * [Salmonella] "No, I'm not!" (Cut to the monster entering a large igloo. He saw none other than...) * [Salmonella] "Twilight Basher?" * [Twilight Basher] "Dude, what are you doing here?" * [Salmonella] "The clock combo thing really got on my nerves." * [Twilight Basher] "Well, looks like you found a place to cool off." * [Salmonella] "Totally. And you, it's funny..." * [Twilight Basher] "Yeah. The only combo we haven't tried is both hands to the 12." * [Salmonella] "And Lollipop Pops is already there trying to figure it out." * [Twilight Basher] "Don't fret. She may have the Stars, but I got a new plan." * [Salmonella] "Please, tell me it involves Stars for lunch." * [Twilight Basher] "Sal!" (Dissolve to Snicker Doodle entering the same snowy area.) * [Snicker Doodle] "Hey, this is the cold region of Neptune." (He noticed the sky has not changed a bit.) * [Snicker Doodle] "At least this place isn't covered in darkness. The cold makes darkness spread less quickly." (Pecan appears next to him.) * [Buttercup Pecan] "HEY! There you are, weirdo!" * [Snicker Doodle] "What the...?" * [Buttercup Pecan] "You have to fight me, remember? Come on, nerd!" * [Snicker Doodle] "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh...you mean...like this?" (Said 'nerd' grabs Pecan's hand and slams him into an icy wall, destroying it. Pecan disappears, leaving a Cosmic Star in place.) * [Snicker Doodle] "Yes. Now I can use this to leave this cold place." (And he touches it, teleporting out of sight. Cut to Lollipop and her first encounter with Escalus, the youngest triplet of Sylvanus and Pixelexx. His color scheme mostly consists of blue.) * [Lollipop Pops] "If T is T by S and L, then all your P will be G. What does that mean, Escalus?" * [Escalus] "Well, I'll have to whisper it to you in case anyone could be hearing." (whispers in her nonexistent ear) "If Twelve is Touched by Short and Long, then all your Problems will be Gone." * [Lollipop Pops] "Oh, that makes sense! That means I have to get both the hour hand and the minute hand to point to the 12 when I enter." * [Escalus] "Exactly. Go for it!" (The CandyCake leader flies up to the clock and once both hands are on the 12, she enters. Dissolve to her in a metallic building with gears and moving platforms.) * [Lollipop Pops] "Great. I'm in! Now all I have to do is find those Cosmic Stars! But...where do I begin?" (She looks around a bit, until she looks up.) * [Lollipop Pops] "I might as well fly to the top if I have to." (And she did just that.) * [Lollipop Pops] "At least there's only one SourBake left to go." (Fade to white) To be continued...